Soul Stealers
by smiley1852000
Summary: Sam loses his soul, will Dean find a way to Save his brother yet again? what knotty trouble will Dean and a beautiful women get into?And how will she change everything you thing you know about Dean?
1. Bela

_**Bela**_

Dean and Sam Winchester are two brothers who have taken over the family business. However, this is not your ordinary family business. They are ghost hunters, they travel the country fighting demons, spirits, ghosts, you know, evil.

Dean Winchester is a handsome, humorist, player. Sam Winchester is a smart, tall, dark and handsome, type. They lost there mother in a house fire when they were very young, which is how they got into the biz, there father John spend the rest of his life killing what killed Mary his wife and all the other evil that got in his way.

Bela a women the boys have had many run ins with before, who recently stole the colt, the only weapon they have to use against evil.

From New York Bela calls Dean "Hello, sweet heart" she says in her British accent. "Bela" Dean screams, "Miss me Dean" she devilishly replies. "Give me the colt" Dean demands. "Funny you should ask, that's why I'm calling, I left the damn thing somewhere in New York, yet can't remember where" Bela said. Dean slams the phone down, and yells for Sam "Sammy get in the car." "Why Dean?" Sam asks, "Because I might have found the colt" Dean shouts back.

Sam and Dean get into Deans black 1967 Chevy Impala. "Was that Bela?" Sam fearfully asks. "Yes, and she left the colt somewhere in New York, now we have to track the colt and Bela both down" Dean said in anger, "And you believe her?" Sam questioned "No, but we can't risk it if she's telling the truth" Dean said. Dean and Sam both sighed and went on their way to New York.

When Sam and Dean arrive in New York, they find a cheap motel. Oddly, when they got there was a message left for them, from Bela. "Dean how did she know we were staying here, when we didn't even know?" "You know Bela" Dean said shaking his head. This was not the first time Bela was two steps ahead of the boys.

_**The note read:**_

_**Dear, Dean and Sam;**_

_**Silly me I left you beloved colt in Central Park**_

_**Where I jog every morning**_

_**Bela**_

"I never took Bela as the jogging type" Dean Smirked.

They went to Central Park, and of course, they were not the only ones there.

A young woman was amongst the other tourists and New Yorkers in the Park. She appeared to be talking on her cell phone. Mean while Dean finds another note from Bela reading

_**Silly me I don't jog, good luck boys**_

_**Bela**_

Both the girl and Dean both scream bitch, and in anger, collide into one another. The girl looks up at Dean "I'm so sorry" she says picking up the photos she dropped and Dean's note from Bela. "No, it was my fault" Dean said, handing her some of her photos, he help pick up. "Thank you, I'm Carrie by the way," she says extending her hand to Dean. "I'm Dean and this is Sam," He says well shaking her hand. "Hi" Carrie and Sam smiled to one another. Dean looks at a photo he collected from the ground. "Is that a 67' impala? Looks like the one I drive" He laughed. "Really" She exclaimed "Ya, who took this?"Dean asked "I did, I'm a photographer, I make album covers and that's for a local band," She explained. "What Band? "Sam asked thinking of a job they worked in New York for a band. "Scottso" she replied, "So you know Mansfield then?" Sam asked "Fans of the band I see" she laughed, "Dean, replied quickly "No!" As he remembered them playing. "Me either, but a jobs a job right" she smiled. Sam now looking at the photo, Dean and Carrie were talking about.

The photos contained two skeletons a bride and a groom in an impala that look eerily similar to Dean's. Sam looked up from the photo, asking Carrie about her phone call earlier "I'm sorry to be nosy but I heard you scream bitch earlier, is everything alright?"Sam asked "Ya" she rolled her eyes, thinking about her phone call again "just having a camera problem, the shop thinks it's all in my head" Carrie sneered "Oh what kind of problem" Sam asked while Dean looked puzzled at Sam's interest. "It sounds silly, I'm only telling you because you know Mansfield. Since I took his photo he's turning into that skeleton on the cover." She explained "What do you mean?" Dean asked in confusion "You'll see when you visit him; I mean that's why you're here isn't it?"she retracted "Well not exactly" Dean said. "Oh, I thought you were friends or something, well never mind, I didn't mean to bother you both with my problems" She blushed and started to walk away " Not a problem" They smiled, trying to think of a reason for her to stay, and see if this is there kind of job.

She got farther and farther, and the boys couldn't think of a reason for her to stay, before they knew it she got into her red 1965 mustang and took off. "The only way we'll know if this is our kinda job, is if we visit Mansfield" Sam said dragging his feet, remembering last time they were there and Dean going through all Mansfield records and messing up the place. "Your right" Dean said wondering if the colt is in Central park. "I hope Mansfield knows how to find her, if this is our kind of job" Sam said, now suddenly worried. "No problem Sammy boy" Dean said pulling a business card from his sleeve. "I picked it up with her stuff" Dean smirked. Sam shook his head at Dean, while walking back to the impala.

They arrive at Mansfield's and seen his truck in the driveway. Dean pulls in behind the truck in the driveway and gets out. "This house looks worse then last time we were here," Sam said looking at the rotting wood on the front deck. Dean rings the doorbell. After about 5 minutes, Mansfield finally answers. He appeared as Carrie said he would, very weak and frail, skeleton like. "Sam, Dean" Mansfield said in an old man's voice. "What happened to you?" Sam asked helping Mansfield back in the house to a chair. "I guess all the years of rock and roll have caught up to me" Mansfield joked. Sam and Dean look at each other and roll there eyes "So boys what brings you here?" Mansfield asked. "A job, but we may have found another one and that's kinda why we are here," Sam explained. "What?" Mansfield said puzzled "She's not back is she?" Mansfield was shook with fear, thinking about the return of his ex girlfriend's ghost.

"No, we ran into Carrie" Dean said. "She's a looker isn't she Dean" Mansfield grinned. "Sure" Dean said realizing for the first time never really looked at her. "We thought of you and Sam when we made this album," Mansfield said in a cough. "Us why?" Sam asked, as now the impala album cover was making more sense to Dean and Sam. "Cause you helped clean this house and the bands past" Mansfield told the boys "Plus Dean that's a really great car you got there" Mansfield now looking out the window at the impala. "Yes she is" Dean said proudly, standing at the window too. "So what's going on with Carrie?" Mansfield questioned. "We aren't really sure yet, but I think her photos maybe stealing souls" Sam boldly said "What! Is that why I look like this?" Mansfield shouted turning to Sam. "Maybe" Dean mumbled.

Mansfield rushes to the phone and dials Carrie's number "Hi, Carrie, it's Mansfield can you come right over it's an emergency" Mansfield hung up before Carrie could say anything. Carrie jumped into her car and rushed right over, now seeing Dean's impala in the driveway, confused and shocked. "That Dean guy was telling the truth, wow!" she thought to herself walking up the driveway. Dean sees Carrie's car pull up and opens the door to greet her. "Wow, you really do drive a car like the one in my photo" Carrie smiled at Dean, forgetting about Mansfield's emergency. "Ya" Dean laughed.

Carrie remembers Mansfield "Oh my god what's the emergency?" she asked in panic. "Calm down, it's nothing really" Dean said trying to calm Carrie. "Why did he say it was an emergency then?" Carrie asked Dean. "Come in and see" Dean said leading Carrie into the house. "What's wrong?" Carrie said now questioning Mansfield. "You did this too me" Mansfield yelling weakly shocking Carrie. "Did what?" said Carrie, removing Mansfield's hands from her neck. "Made me look like this" Mansfield said while turning around. "How…how would I do that?" Carrie said confused again, "What's going on?" She questioned, now turning to Sam and Dean standing in a corner.


	2. Carrie

**Carrie**

Dean and Sam lead her to the kitchen table to seat her down to explain what they do, there family business. And how that her camera maybe stealing peoples souls. Carrie didn't react to this information like the boy are use to, no running no screaming, no thinking they were crazy.

"Are you ok" Sam asked Carrie. "So, I'm not crazy then, the legends true" She said with relief. "What legend?" Dean asked. " I was on a photo shoot for another job, we went to this house that everyone says haunts people trying to take pictures in it and curses the photos taken, but I only thought, if it was true and all, she only cursed the photos taken in the house. I guess she was a celebrity and from what I understand, she was killed as Princess Diana was. Chased by the press and so she seeks revenge on photographers in her house. But Mansfield wasn't in her house, I was and I'm fine." Carrie explained.

Sam jumped up grabbed his coat and the impala keys. "What was that about?" Carrie asked looking at Dean, "research" Dean said, "Do you have you camera now?" Dean asked looking around "No it's still at the shop" Carrie frowned. "Let's go get it "Dean said standing up. "Ok" Carrie said still a little untrusting of Dean and weak from the information just given to her.

Carrie hands Dean the keys to her car "I don't think I can drive right now, I'll guide you to the shop" he said shaken. "Are you going to be ok?" Dean asked. "Yes the air will be good for me," She said. They get into the car, and Carrie turns the radio on to "Boston's Peace of Mind" blaring from the radio "Classic rock fan too? Dean smiled " Yes" Carrie said, clearly feeling much better now " They don't make music like this anymore" she shouted over the guitar solo. "Turn right here" Carrie realized while turning down the radio. Dean pulls into the alley that leads to a parking lot, thinking to himself "what's with New York and dark alleys. Surprised we don't work more jobs in New York." Dean parks the car, while Carrie gets out and tells Dean "to wait here I'll just run in and get my camera"

While Carrie was gone Dean calls Sam "Sammy find anything yet?" Dean asks "Not really, I'm looking to see where the soul stealing legend started" He said while scanning the internet for a lead. "Ask Carrie if she's taken pictures of an infant since this problems occurred?" Sam asked, Dean as he may have found something. Carrie returns to the car and Dean asked. "No" she replied thinking back. "She said no Sammy," Dean said, "Ok I'll keep looking" Sam said hanging up.

Hours pass by while Carrie and Dean take apart the camera and Sam still looks for a lead. Carrie and Dean found nothing, with Carrie's knowledge and the very little of Dean's knowledge of Camera's. Suddenly Dean's phone rings, "Hi" "Dean is Carrie with you?" Sam asked "Ya" Dean said passing the phone to Carrie "Hello" Carrie said, "That house you told us about, was it a Native American's house, by the name of Sky High?" Sam questioned, "Did you find something?" Carrie said in excitement. "I don't know maybe, there are a couple of things that might work, I'll print these and be right back," Sam said while printing off what he found so far. "He might have found something to help" Carrie said well handing Dean back his phone. "Good" Dean said still looking at the camera.

Out of nowhere a frail Mansfield, now covered in dust, hands them a photography book. Dean and Carrie take and open the book. Mansfield explains how some camera built in Germany, during the Second World War; was built a secret compartment to hide rolls of film. Carrie realizes her camera was from Germany, so they take apart the camera again, Dean's fingers slipped from the film winder to the flash as Sam returned, and took Sam's photo.

Sam falls to the floor, Dean drops the camera, and Carrie rushes to Sam's side "he has a pulse" she said with her fingers on Sam's neck. Dean sits on the floor next to them "Sammy" he screams trying to revive Sam. Mansfield frantically searches the camera looking for the secret compartment, he finds it and pulls it out of the camera, but it's locked and needs a key. "You don't happen to have a key for this do you?" He asked Carrie. She looks up at the tiny film canister looking compartment, Mansfield pulled from her camera. "Um… No but I have a hair pin" she said weary of her answer. "Great" Mansfield replied. She gets up from the floor, gently touching Deans shoulder, telling him everything will be ok, and digs through her purse. She finds the pin, and Mansfield picks the lock.

Sam springs up from the floor, almost zombie like. "Sammy, you ok?" Dean asks, thinking all the souls are now unleashed. "Ya why Dean?" Sam said, as if he doesn't remember what just happened. Carrie and Dean look at each other. "Did you hit your head?" Carrie asked thinking maybe that's why Sam doesn't remember. "No" Sam replied as if she was joking. Sam pushes Dean to the floor and gets up. "Why am I on this dirty floor?" he said brushing himself off. "Dirty" Mansfield shouts, "I just swept before you guys stormed in here" Mansfield was insulted by that."What are we doing back here?" Sam questioned Dean. "You don't remember?" Dean said with worry in his voice. "No, but Dean how many times have I told you not to pick up girls while we are working, I assume we are working, otherwise we wouldn't be here, right?" Sam said, Carrie slowly moves away from Dean's side, she doesn't want to be just another fling. She's not even sure if he is even interested in her. She's not sure if she wants to think about whether or not she's interested in him, even though he is very attractive. She's not blind after all, no need to think about that. "No, you don't remember?, we are helping Carrie" Dean said objectively. Carrie oddly felt saddened by Dean's objection, so fast, so mean.

Then Carrie remembered Sam was printing off his research "Sam do you remember printing papers and where you left them?" she asked looking around. "What papers?" He questioned. "Maybe you left them in the car?" She said walking to the door. Dean jumped up "Mansfield keep an eye on Sam for a sec" He said running to catch Carrie.

Carrie turns to open the impala door when she sees Dean rushing toward her. "What's wrong?" She asked thinking she has been gone for like 2 seconds. "I'm sorry about back there" Dean said "Sorry about what? " Carrie trying to act as if she didn't know what Dean was referring too. "I seen your beautiful smile turned into a frown, when I said to Sam about us" Dean with that Winchester charm he inherited from his dad John. "Us, what us?" Carrie said as she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Can you and I talk later, I mean we have to save Sam" Dean sweetly asked Carrie, she couldn't resist saying "yes" and wishing they could just run off now, but understood why they couldn't. Dean does back to check on Sam, well Carrie looks for Sam's research. Instead, she finds a journal, thinking, "This can't be Dean's" she laughs at the thought of Dean writing in a journal "it must be Sam's" she hasn't really figured out Sam or Dean for that matter, so she opens the journal. This journal belonged to John; it contained information of all John's hunts and information oh how to kill all the evil he had knowledge about. Carrie didn't see anything else, but thought maybe the journal had something, she didn't know because she could barely understand, or read what was written. She laughed at the thought of people thinking her writing was small and hard to read, who ever this belonged to she had nothing on them, her writing is perfect in comparison to this writing.

She walked back to the kitchen where everyone still was. "I didn't find those papers, but I found this, not sure if it will help," she said to Dean handing him the journal. Dean looked, took the journal "My dad's it's from all his hunts and information he gathered along the way" He explained to Carrie. "Oh, well I thought maybe it would help" she blushed; not feeling bad she looked threw it. It obviously meant a lot to Dean and she was sure Sam to, if Sam had been normal.

Mansfield slowly stood up from his chair, threw the canister from the camera and jumps with all his frail weight on in. The canister breaks. A big cloud of dark, black smoke fills the house, like fog. "What did you do that for?" Dean screams in anger. No one can see anything not even in front of them. "I want my soul back," Mansfield screams back "I just set everyone's soul free," Mansfield thought. "How do you know that what you let out is the same as what went in?" Sam said laughing in an evil possessed way. Dean trying to feel his way threw the black smoke takes some holy water from his pocket and starts throwing it everywhere, hoping it will hit Sam.

All of a sudden, the smoke clears, but Sam is gone. "Are you two alright?" Dean asked looking a Carrie and Mansfield. "I'm ok," Carrie said "Me too, but you boys have to stop visiting me like this, an old man like me can't take too much more of your crazy" joked Mansfield.


	3. Myth

Dean turns to Carrie "stay here, where it's safer. I have to find Sam" Sam" Dean said with panic in his voice. "Wait" she cried. "I thought you said you were ok?" Dean questioned. "Physically I am. What should I do if he or anything else comes back?" Carrie asked. Dean hands her some holy water and a salt gun from the back of his car. "Here these should help fight off, whatever until I can get back to help you" he told her. She smiles weary at Dean, kind of wishing she were having some kind of bizarre dream. Dean kisses Carrie on the head and rushes out.

Mansfield runs to the door, as Carrie stood there dumb founded about the whole thing." Don't let those evil sons of a bitches into my house again" Mansfield lectured Carrie. "I'm sorry," she said snapping out of her daze.

Dean called Bobby, one of John's old hunting friends, if anyone would know what to do it would be Bobby.

"Bobby, its Dean I need your help, what do you know about cameras stealing souls?" Dean said. "Boy every time you call me, your requests are crazier and crazier, I'll see what I can find and come help you out" Bobby says shaking his head.

Bobby looks and finds a couple of things to try, but has a gut feeling it wont be as easy as it sounds, it's never this easy.

Bobby arrived at Mansfield's, where Dean told him to meet him. He walks to the door and Finds Carrie standing in the hallway with her back to him. "Oh Dean" Bobby thought, "now is not the time for girls." Bobby quietly knocked, not to scare her. Carrie turned and let Bobby in.

"Hi, you must be Bobby" Carrie said extending her hand. "Hi, and you are?" Bobbi asked wiping his hand on his shirt before shacking Carrie's hand. "I'm sorry I'm Carrie," She laughed. "Where's Dean?" Bobby said pushing by her, as he walked into the house. "He'll be back, he thinks he my have found Sam" She told him.

Mansfield moves by the kitchen doorway, unaware of a new visitor. Bobby raises his salt gun, thinking it's one of these spirits. Bobby pulls the trigger, Carrie jumps in front of the salt bullet, to save the already frail Mansfield. After all, it was the least she could do, she's the reason he's frail and all this craziness was happening to begin with. Dean pulls into the driveway just to hear Carrie scream when the bullet hit her. Dean ran from the car and into the house "What's going on?"; he said looking at Bobby with the gun in his hands and Carrie bleeding on the floor. "She jumped in front of it" Bobby explains. Weakly Carrie tells Dean "he was going to shoot Mansfield and I'm stronger then he is right now, he shouldn't take the blow" she said, "you what?" Dean yells. "Wait, who's Mansfield?" Bobby says, now puzzled. "The guy who owns this house" Dean said. Bobby pulls Dean aside "What are you doing?" Dean yells at Bobby jerking his arm back from Bobby clutches. "Dean, how many times do I have to tell you about getting girls evolved?" Booby lectured Dean. "What? She's the photographer, her cameras where the souls had been trapped". Dean says walking back to Carrie.

Dean sits Carrie up and he and Bobby help patch up her wound "I'm sorry" Bobby said "No, problem. Kind of one of your job hazards I guess" She managed to joke.

"How can we stop this?" she said trying to get the strength to stand. "Right" Bobby said looking threw a bag. "Carrie have you developed the prints from this house yet" Dean asked looking at a book Bobby gave him. "Yes" Carrie says as she swallowed hard. "Do you have them with you?" Bobby asked. "Yes" Carrie said, looking for her car keys. Carrie walks to her car to get her photos and realizes all her hard work, all the photos she's ever taken are gone from the truck of her car. "Dean" she yells from her car. Dean and Bobby walk out to meet her. "There gone, there all gone," she says with tears in her eyes. "Sam" Dean says, thinking he was probably the one to take them, Dean remembers him standing by Carrie's car when Dean ran after him. Mansfield from another room runs in "Don't shoot, Sam's at the Guggenheim" "The Guggenheim?" Dean echoed "An art gallery with photos" Carrie says, getting into the car.

They arrive to find Sam, burning all the photos in the gallery to release the trapped souls. "Sam" Dean screams, "What are you doing?"Dean asked. "Saving the world from evil, like we always do Dean" Sam smiled evilly.

Dean turned to Carrie "Did you grab your camera" he asked, "I did" Bobby says tossing the camera too Dean. Dean takes the camera and the film in it and burns it too, "Sam's soul is on this film," he remembered. "It's too late Dean," Sam said, showing him the film with his photo on it "didn't think I'd just leave it behind, what kind of hunter leaves tracks" he laughed viciously. Dean hits Sam trying to knock the film out of his brother's hand, but it doesn't work. Bobby fires the salt gun, which just made Sam angrier. Carrie remembers a mirror in the hall of the gallery, wonders if her idea will work. She takes the mirror and aligns in with a sun ray shining threw the window; it blinds Sam he drops the film; Dean slid under the mirror and grabs it. Carrie drops the mirror and ran. "I have another idea," Carrie says well running down the stairs. "So far your ideas are working" Dean joked, running behind her.

As they ran back to Carrie's car, she told Dean and Bobby her plan. "But we don't have the other photos" Bobby said. "We get Sam back then we deal with the others" She said looking at Dean. "She's right Bobby," Dean agreed.

They got into the car, as Carrie drove up to, another dark alley and parks the car. "You can come with me, sure it's safer then sitting in a dark alley, salt guns or not" She said getting out of the car. They all went into a studio. "Is this where you work?" Dean asked; "When I'm not on location" Carrie smiled. "Ok I've never done this before but I know if you over agitate the film, the photo will come out blank." she said mixing chemicals into a container. "Hope this works" Bobby says crossing his fingers.

As Carrie came out of the darkroom with the blanked film. They hear a bang coming from the door. Carrie had saved Sam's soul by easing the image from the film. Dean and Bobby quickly peeked out the door to find Sam blacked out in the Alley. They dragged him into the studio and tied him up. Sam came to, not remembering anything but being at the library hours ago. "Where am I?" he yelled to the others sitting around a table looking at the blank film. "Sammy" Dean said looking to see if Sam was still possessed or not. "What happened?" Sam asked. "Where are my photos?" Carrie cried scared other souls maybe causing evil outside the studio. "How would I know?" Sam replied to Carrie's odd question. Dean believed it was really his brother and explained everything to Sam. "Oh my god!" Sam said well hugging Carrie " Awe" Carrie cried from the salt burn Bobby gave her earlier, it was still a little soar. "Did I do that?" Sam asked seeing the blood still on Carrie's shirt. "No, Bobby um… miss aimed. " She laughed looking and Bobby, who was looking at the ground in shame.

Sam remembered where he parked the impala "Come on Bobby" he said "I also remember these two need to talk" he said pointing at Dean and Carrie. After Sam and Bobby left, Carrie and Dean turned to each other nervously laughing. " He remembers nothing else, but that" Carrie joked Dean smiled " look about before and well everything I'm sorry" he said " Your sorry, you wouldn't have got involved in this if I hadn't ran into you in Central park. Carrie blushed "I think we ran into each other". Dean laughed thinking about it. Carrie picked up her camera "Not sure what I would have done if we didn't meet" she said smashing the camera on the floor. "Now we'll never have that problem, or ever have to see each other again."

Dean did want to see her again; he did like her. However, she wasn't the kind of girl he normally hit on or when out with. He knew she wouldn't put up with his womanizing ways. So they sat in silence until Bobby and Sam returned with Carrie's photos.


	4. Darkroom Fun

"Thank you" Carrie said after Sam handed her photos back. She ran into the darkroom to ease the photos on the film. When she came back out, they were all gone. She didn't mean she never wanted to see Dean and Sam for that matter again, just she hoped not like this.

Bobby, Sam and Dean returned to Mansfield's to find him back to his old self, jamming with his band. Just hearing them again made Dean's skin crawl in horror, but was happy everything was back to normal, whatever that is.

After a long bizarre day, Carrie tried to sleep. Who could sleep after all that? All she could think about was Dean and her camera. She broke the camera and she hadn't been paid for Scottso's album cover yet, how was she going to replace it.

Dean also lied awake thinking the same thing. "No camera for her is like stealing the impala from me" he thought. Than it occurred to him, another way to see Carrie again, buy her a new camera. So he got up and researched the internet for the best kind of cameras, that didn't steal souls.

The next morning Dean rushed to a camera store as they opened. "My you're an eager young man," the storeowner said to Dean as he brushed passed him in the doorway. "Yes, what would you say is your best camera for a pro photographer?" Dean asked. "Well if you're a pro then you should know that already son" replied the man "Not for me, it's for a friend there was an accident with hers and well I feel bad" Dean blushed "She your girlfriend?" The man smiled "No" Dean laughed "She's just talented and her job depends on a camera which is now broken."Dean frowned. After talking with the man in the store Dean bought her a camera, after the man realized who Dean was talking about "she's had her eye on this one for awhile, she'll love it and you." The man winked. "Thank you" Dean said paying for it with one of his fake credit cards, wishing for the first and maybe the only time he truly had the money to pay for it, but hunting doesn't really pay.

Dean first goes to the studio Carrie brought him too the night before, hoping she was there. No, she wasn't. Lucky for him, someone was there and told him where she lives.

Dean arrives at her apartment, knocks on the door. Carrie answers. Dean never noticed until now how beautiful she really was, maybe it was the way the warm sunlight hit her, or maybe cause he didn't get much sleep, he didn't know. "Hi Dean" she said offering him to come in "Hi, I'm sorry to just show up at your house, after everything" he said apologetically. "Don't be silly, it's nice to see you again, and on better terms then yesterday, I hope" she laughed, " Ya, every things fine, are you good?" he asked " Ya, I'm fine. I didn't get a lot of sleep with everything that I seen yesterday" she said " I didn't sleep very well either, stuff like what Sam and I see is a lot to handle" Dean said sitting on the sofa. "So is this a check up call doctor" Carrie joked" No…No" Dean smiled "doctor that's a new one" Dean flirtatiously said. Carrie laughed, "What do I owe this visit to then" She asked, "I brought you something" Dean said, "oh, did I leave something behind" Carrie asked looking around to figure out what was missing. "No, open it" Dean said handing her a box. Carrie slowly took the box from Dean as if she thought there was a bomb in it. "Thank you" She said with a weird smile on her face. Carrie slowly beings to open the box and realizes it's the camera she's been drooling over for months, collecting all her pay checks to buy. She hugs Dean tightly "oh my god Dean, you shouldn't have" Dean's never seen someone so excited by something he has given someone. "I know you needed a new one, to remake Scottso's album cover," Dean said, "I thought you didn't like them?" Carrie laughed. "All I know about art is that you are a great photographer," Dean said as he kissed her on the cheek. Carrie blushed and asked Dean if he'd be "her first model with her new camera", Dean laughed and started to pose. Dean remembered if Carrie was going to redo Scottso's album cover she'd need an impala, so he offered his for the day.

So they gathered the band to meet at the studio for the photo shoot, while Dean was still in town with his impala, and Carrie got to work. Sam and Dean stood back and just watched. "Nice to see other people at work" Laughed Sam "Not a bad view either," Dean said looking a Carrie's butt. "You can't do that Dean," Sam said "Do what?" Dean asked " What you always do to girls, sleep with them one night and leave, never talk to them again" Sam was right, Dean has a long history of doing that to women, all across the country." I know Sam, there is something different about her," Dean said not really knowing was exactly was different about Carrie than all the other women Dean and Sam have met along the way.

After the photo shoot, everyone left but Carrie, Sam and Dean. "Aren't you coming" Dean asked Carrie "No I'm going to finish up, I assume you two are off now and I still don't think I can sleep so I should work" Carrie answered " Dean I'll leave you two to talk" said Sam as he walked toward the car. "Well next time you're in town look me up," Carrie said walking toward Dean. " Not leaving just yet" smirked Dean " But Sam's waiting" Carrie said trying to resist Dean's advances " I want to see those photo's you took of me with your new camera" said Dean " Right…sure" Carrie said turning to pick up the film from a table.

Dean stood there as Carrie walked toward the darkroom "are you going to stand there or some help me develop these" Carrie asked Dean. "I've never developed film before" Dean said, "I'll show you" She said in return. So Carrie showed him how to develop film, not what Dean expected but he had fun. "Now we wait until the film dries, to make prints," Carrie said again walking toward Dean. Dean tried not to get his hopes up again, remembering Sam telling him not to do this to her, refrains himself. "Is something wrong?" Carrie asked Dean in a sexy voice "Look I really want to but I can't" he told her "You can't what?" She asked, "I can't do what you want to do" he said "Oh" Carrie said backing off thinking she mixed up her signals. "I want to" Dean blurted realizing Carrie was now uncomfortable and nervous. "It's because of your job?." Carrie said in relief. "You deserve someone better, someone not on the road," Dean said holding her. "That's very sweet of you to think of me like that, so I'm not just someone night stand" she said putting her head on Dean's shoulder. "Ya one night stand" Dean rolled his eyes.

So as the film dried Carrie and Dean sat and listened to music and waited, and waited. "You have good taste in music," Carrie said to Dean and Boston's Peace of Mind again came on the radio. Both Carrie and Dean had the erg for one another. He'd look at her; she'd look at him but never at the same time. Finally, they couldn't take it anymore. But then they heard the door open "quick grab your clothes and into the dark room" Carrie said grabbing and pulling Dean. The both half dressed dart into the darkroom. Carrie laughed, "Things get scary when you're around" she joked, "I knew this was a bad idea," Dean said getting dressed "oh come on Dean, chickening out on me now are you?," Carrie said kissing Dean. "Here?" Dean said appealed by the thought of having sex in a darkroom. "Ya, films not dry yet" Carrie laughed.

Carrie takes the rest of Dean's clothes off. Dean whispers "I can't see you naked in the dark" Carrie blushed and knew even in the dark Dean had a sexy gin on his face. She looked around to make sure she should put the lights on. As the both stood naked, Carrie turned to Dean "Happy now" she joked. Dean stood back to take in Carrie "you've very sexy" He told her "Not too bad yourself" she replied looking him up and down. Dean slowly walked back toward Carrie who could barely resist his slowness she wanted him now. Dean could see the hunger in her eyes, which made him slower "Dean stop toying with me," she begged. The more she begged the harder he got. She finally had enough and went to him.

She kissed him all over, with her lips then her tongue "wow, people say I'm good with my tongue, you'll have to teach me that trick" Dean joked taking it all in. It was a little weird for Dean, he was the one who usually pleased the girl not the girl pleasing him but who could complain?, she knew what she wanted and went after it.

Shortly after Dean didn't think he could hold on much longer, but didn't want it to end yet "Let me please you" he said out of breath. "No this is for my new amazing Camera," She said going down farther on Dean's body. "Please not yet" he said trying to hold on longer. Carrie smiled at Dean's uncomfort "Ok Dean work your magic" she said realizing he wasn't going to let her continue.

As she laughed, Dean worked his tongue in her mouth then she neck then her shoulders. He rose back up to her mouth "show me that tongue trick" He asked. "There is no trick Dean," she said in a sexy voice. "Right and you kiss your mother like that" He joked "Sure if she was hot and naked like you," she teased back, grabbing his hardened cock with her hand. "Hey I thought I was in control?" He said, "I can't touch" She said licking his lips with her tongue.

He pushed Carrie against a wall and worked his way back to her shoulders with his lips and rubbed her breasts with his hands "Dean" She cried "Yes" he looked up with a smile, and then continued to move his lips to her right breast. Already making her nipples hard with his hands, he then licked and sucked her nipples. He could feel Carries heart race, she could barely breath. Carrie thought he would be more into her pleasing him, not the other way around, he seemed more happy getting her off then when she was getting him off, but she was stupid if she complained, so she stood there somewhat silently, cause she could barely breath none alone talk.

"You like that baby" he asked, "lower" she squeaked. He slowly kissed and licked his way down her breasts, to her belly, to her waist "low enough" he joked " No" she cried.

Dean seen a table and picked her put carried her to the table, knocked off the papers and laid her down " I can work better this way" he said working his way on top of her making sure he wouldn't hurt her…too much.

Dean stoked her pussy slow at first, before she moved her hips telling him to go faster. Carrie's moans got loader and loader, she hoped no one was in the studio to hear her.

Later…They come from the dark room print in hand "I hope you enjoy the pictures" Carrie said handing Dean some of the shots she took of Dean before. "Not the only thing I enjoyed" Dean joked walking to the door. "I'll call you later," she said kissing Dean Good-bye.

Dean opened the impala door to find Sam still sitting there waiting "Dean I told you not too" Sam said angrily. "I didn't" Dean said lying, handing Sam the photos. Sam looked at them. "I wouldn't give up hunting if I were you," teased Sam. "Um… Dean what's this?" Sam asked and Dean took it from Sam's hands "Nothing Dean smiled as the drove out of New York onto there next job.


End file.
